


A Demon's Heat is a Delicious Thing

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, if I don't continue it, kind of, lots of smut, submissive bottom!Wolfram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri and Wolfram have just started getting back to talking and flirting again since Wolfram broke the engagement and lives with his Uncle. Now, his Uncle threw a party and everyone with a status is going, which means Yuuri gets to see Wolfram more, yet Wolfram seems different. He's burning up! And why does the urge to touch the blonde seem more intense than before? Maybe Yuuri should have paid attention when Gunter taught him about heat.<br/>(pretty much, smut, yup, I can't do summaries so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Heat is a Delicious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT! That's pretty much it. Wolfram is a complete bottom in my mind, not verse, just a bottom.  
> I'm debating whether to continue it and make it an mpreg thing where Wolfram has to go to Earth since he and Yuuri aren't engaged so it's a crime and Yuuri has to finish up a few things before he can think of proposing to Wolfram again. But i doubt it. I like the idea of Wolfram getting pregnant since he takes care of Greta and all.  
> Oh and I call them demons because it's just easier that way in my mind.

_A ball,_ they said, _perfect to keep your mind off of your ex fiance._

Sadly, nobody mentioned that Wolfram would be there, taunting me in his peasant wear since he was undercover. I wanted to pull him into a closet and press my lips all over his small, fragile body. I want him to tremble under my touch while I squeeze and worship every inch of his soft skin. 

We broke the engagement on mutual terms. We thought that the accidental proposal was not fair to anyone, so we decided to annul the engagement. Yet, it hurt him severely. He could barely look at me. Wolfram wanted to go live with his Uncle for a bit just to keep his mind off of me, but I never forgot him. 

Of course I saw him in the year that he has lived with his Uncle, but tonight he looked radiant. I felt a desperate need wash over me, and Wolfram was the only one that could help.

“Wolfram!” I called to him and waved. 

The boy visibly tensed at my presence, then relaxed as his two older brothers surrounded him. They stood as if they were bodyguards to their younger, but I knew as Maoh, I could commend them to leave.

“Can we talk?” I asked.

“Uh…” Wolfram’s eyes darted from Gwendal to Conrad a bit, then he gave me an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry Your Majesty.”

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, “Gwendal, Conrad, as Maoh I command you two to leave Lord Wolfram and I alone for the entire evening!” 

“Y-your Majesty!” Gwendal spluttered slightly. This made the blonde boy smile a bit and my heart flutter in my chest.

“As you wish,” Conrad stepped aside nobly and allowed me to their little brother.

A slow song was being played by the very talented band. I got down on one knee and held out my hand to Wolfram.

“Care to dance with an old friend?” I asked.

Wolfram and I have been flirting for months now. Since I’ve spoken to Murata about my feelings towards my ex fiance. I couldn’t live without him, and he knew that. Wolfram was the one that needed time to heal since I had hurt him badly. 

I couldn’t see his feelings and I would always cast him aside no matter what he did. He finally snapped one day and sobbed in my arms. I hated to see him so sad, but all I could do was rub his back until he calmed down and we broke off the engagement. 

“I’d be honored, Your Majesty,” Wolfram bowed his head and took my hand. I tried not to giggle like a schoolgirl as I pulled him to the middle of the dance floor for everyone to see he is mine.

Instead of a proper dance, I pulled Wolfram close and settled my arms around his waist. His arms were on my shoulders and his hands began to play with the hair that fell on the back of my neck. I swayed him slightly and listened to his giggles that sounded more like angels ringing bells. 

My hands inched lower and lower until I was almost touching his round ass. Wolfram didn’t mind, he has changed so much since I first met him. If this was a few years ago, I would’ve been burned to a crisp by now. Yet, Wolf didn’t care, in fact, he encouraged my discreet touches sometimes.

We could hear Gwendal yelling at me to pull my hand up, but I was too wrapped up in the boy dancing with me. His emerald eyes had little flecks of gold while his hair shined perfectly. Our bodies fit perfectly, mine being slightly taller, as we  continued to dance together.

“I missed you,” I whispered in his ear.

“I missed you too,” Wolfram rested his head on my shoulder. 

“Wolf, are you okay?” I asked in true concern since he seemed to curl away.

“I-I want to talk to you,” his breath tickled my neck, “Alone.” 

“Where can we do that?” 

“How about… my room?” Wolfram flashed me lustful eyes. 

I’ve never seen this expression on his face. His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush while his cherry lips were pouted slightly. His eyes were glazed with desire and I was his main target. 

“Alright,” Why deny a horny Wolfram? 

Wolf pulled me off the dance floor and snuck me into his Uncle’s castle. We ran up marble stairs until we reached a wooden door.

“I’ve never seen your room before,” I commented as he opened the door.

The room was common, it looked like the room I had back on Earth. It did not suit the Wolfram I’ve come to know. 

The bed was nestled on the far right wall in the middle while a desk sat right across from it. A large window filled in the rest of the space, it looked over the courtyard. 

Wolfram closed the curtains and flicked on some candles that hung on the wall using his fire. I noticed his tunic slipping off of his shoulder as he pushed me onto his bed and crawled on top of me.

“W-Wolfram, what are you-”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Wolfram snorted in a bratty tone, “I want you.” 

“But why now?” I wasn’t denying his offer, I was just confused and I wanted to make sure this is what he truly wanted. I couldn’t handle it if we slept together and he regretted it in the morning. I would never forgive myself.

Wolfram let out a laugh as he rolled off of me and took his place next to me. We lay staring at the white ceiling. He put his hands behind his head to act as a pillow as he explained.

“When a demon reaches a certain age, they go through a process called ‘heat’ where said demon goes through extreme lust and desire. Usually, a demon would already have a mate which triggers this heat. I do not, which means that you must have triggered it somehow,” Wolfram sighed, “The demon will only lust for the one that put them in heat. And I want you, Yuuri, to make this intense, burning,  _ delicious _ heat stop.” 

His foot trailed up my leg slightly.

“I don’t want to do anything we'll regret,” I rolled on my side to face him, “I’ve just been waiting for you to heal and for me to reach my coming of age.” 

“Fuck your coming of age,” he whined, “I’m fine, please Yuuri, I’m begging you to fuck me.” 

When Wolfram begged for me to fuck him, something inside of me snapped. I was fueled with rage as I pinned him to the bed. I grabbed the scarf that I used as  belt and tied his hands over his head and sealed it so he couldn’t use his fire. Wolf’s eyes went wide at my rash actions.

“Never say that again,” I growled, “To fuck you is to just do it for the sake of doing it, I’d rather make love to you, slowly and lovingly.” I rolled my hips against his to get a little moan from him.

“Ah, Y-Yuuri be careful,” Wolf squeaked, “Due to heat, my body is more sensitive.”

“Perfect,” I flashed him a wicked smile as I dove down and claimed his lips as mine. 

Wolfram was consumed by moans and whimpers as I kissed down his neck. I sucked on his sweet skin until I found his sensitive spot, where his neck meets his shoulder. My cute little blonde was lost to his heat and began to buck against my hips like an animal. 

I pushed his tunic over his head until it joined my scarf at his wrists. It sort of makes it harder for him to escape the binding then. Yet, I didn’t notice it, all I saw was his delectable milky white skin. I kissed down his chest, flicking my tongue out now and then when he became quiet. 

My fingertips brushed over one of his pink nipples causing him to cry out in pleasure. Wolfram wanted to cover his mouth so he could stop emitting such vulgar noises, but I just loved to torment him in this setting. 

So, I pressed my lips against the other rosy bud on his chest and sucked gently. Wolfram nearly went ballistic at the teasing of his erotic body. My teeth gently scraped against the tasty little bud until I switched sides. Wolf’s breaths became labored as strangled groans escaped from his slightly parted lips. 

I noticed something hard stabbing me in the gut. I reached down to gently squeeze the object, which was Wolfram’s clothed erection. Wolfman instinctively spread his legs at the touch. His eyes squeezed shut when I took off his pants and underwear leaving him naked and trembling under my touch. I’ve never seen him so submissive in his life, it was refreshing to know that even Wolfram can be tamed. 

The cute blonde went silent as I began to tap the head of his leaky erection. His lips pouted as he whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” I growled seductively. 

“Untie me no-AH~,” he demanded as I flicked my tongue up his arousal and resting at the head. I repeated this action until Wolfram was a groaning mess.

“What’s the magic word?” I teased him by running my nail up his need, almost feather like strokes back down. Wolfram arched his back desperately.

“Please,” he whispered.

“What was that?” I fondled his ball sac with my other hand, “I didn’t quite hear that.”

“PLEASE!” Wolf yelled desperate, “Please untie me Yuuri. I-I want to touch you too!” 

I ran my lips back up his body letting his desire grow stronger. I found the knot I made and untied him along with sliding the shirt off his arms. 

“How is that?” I asked.

“That was nothing wimp. I didn’t know why I expected to mate with such a wimpy man,” Wolfram’s attitude was back. 

In the blink of an eye, I tied his wrists together again, tight. He obviously was shocked by my actions and lay under me as I striped myself bare. I hissed as my hard dick sprung free into the cold air. I needed some warmth, and I knew just the place.

I sat on the bed, so I was leaning against the wooden headboard. I motioned for Wolfram to come in between my legs. His emerald eyes gazed hungrily at my cock as he did as he was told. 

“I’ll play King, and you are my servant,” I grabbed a fist full of pretty blonde hair, “And this King needs you to serve me now.”

Wolfram was too dazed to respond and simply nodded. I began to question whether I liked heated Wolfram better than regular Wolfram. 

I shoved his pretty face on my need which in no time he knew what I wanted. Wolfram grabbed the base of my dick with his bound hands, the scarf tickled my balls slightly but I didn’t mind. My lover wasted no time in shoving my entire dick in his warm mouth. I pulled him back to only my tip was embedded in his mouth, then shoved back in causing Wolfram to release little noises. His mouth felt amazing on me, I never knew Wolfram could give such amazing blowjobs. 

I pushed him away gently to switch positions. We ended up in a 69 with his hungry mouth sucking away at my cock while I licked and teased his. His moans felt even more delicious around me. 

I stopped lapping away at his leaky heat to suck on three of my fingers. It took Wolfram a second to notice.

“Hey, why did you-” Wolfram was about to ask when I shoved a finger in his winking entrance. He let out a yell as I began to finger fuck his little body.

“Did I say stop?” I reminded him.

Wolfram went back to sucking me off shakily. When I felt his opening relax a bit, I stuck the second finger inside of him. Wolf couldn’t handle it anymore and stopped sucked on me to rest his head on my thigh and release erotic noises.

“You like that?” I smirked. 

I remember reading about a spot within a boy that makes him scream in ecstasy. I wanted to do some research when I went back to earth, just in case Wolfram wanted to lay with me. I felt around his tight heat until I heard Wolfram scream a moan and dig his nail into my thigh. 

“Found it,” I smirked.

“F-found AH… found w-wh-aah-t?” Wolf tried to get his words out which I found to be absolutely adorable.

“This sweet spot inside of your squirming body,” I rubbed it again making him yelp, “That when I touch it, you melt in my hands.” 

I continued to tease his sweet spot and watched him roll his hips in the air trying to get friction.

“Yuuri! Stop!” Wolf gasped. I let go of him quickly. 

He turned around and rubbed his entrance against my spit covered erection trying to make everything as slick as possible. 

“I need you inside of me,” he said.

“W-wait Wolf! Are you sure?” Before I could even finish my sentence, Wolfram sat himself on my erection, taking the entire thing in his tiny entrance. 

He screamed as I sat up to hold his hips and kiss his sweet lips. I took off the soft binding on his wrists since our first should be intimate and not kinky, but I guess we’re a bit late for that. 

I wanted to pound Wolfram into the mattress. He looked so sexy trembling in my lap with my dick shoved inside of him. I pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between my thumb and index finger. I knew I couldn’t be very rough with him since I didn’t want to hurt him in such a way. His body squeezed my dick tighter than before, as if he was teasing me while getting used to my length.

Wolfram just did something that required trust and love, becoming one with me. Our lower bodies joined together so work as one person. Such an intimate act made me remember every reason why I fell in love with the stubborn, bratty, protective boy. I love him because he is himself. Wolfram and I balance each other out, I am nervous and passive while he is aggressive and confident. 

“God Wolf,” I groaned, “You’re so sexy.” 

“Sexy?” he questioned the word.

“Nevermind. Are you alright?” I asked as I stole a quick kiss from his lips.

“I-I think,” he put his hands on my shoulders for support as his knees dug into my thighs in a pleasurable way. 

He lifted himself off my dick, but only until a bit was left in him, then he dropped himself back down and moaned.

“I’ll be fine,” Wolfram reassured me as his body continued to ride me. 

Wolfram wrapped his legs around my waist because of how tired he was. His body glistened with sweat as I gently laid him down, still deep within him, and grabbed his legs.

“Y-Yuuri, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Don’t worry my love, you’ll enjoy this,” I lifted his legs to spread them wide. Wolfram’s entire body seemed so vulnerable from this angle.

I quickly went back to thrusting in and out of Wolfram’s writhing, hot body. I hit his sweet spot again dead on making his body jolt with pleasure and arch his back. I ran my hands down his thighs and grabbed his neglected member.

“P-please hit there again. Inside of me, it felt so good!” Wolf begged for me to fuck his sweet spot, “Harder please!”

“As you wish,” my body dripped in sweat as I thrust into that spot harder and faster.

Wolfram threw back his head and screamed in ecstasy. Our grunts and moans mixed into one sound as we reached the edge of our climax.

“I can’t, I’m gonna-” Wolf began to say.

“Me too,” I grunted.

Before Wolfram reached his orgasm, I bent down and kissed him. His warm cum splattered over our chests as he let out a cry into our kiss and tears of pleasure trickled down his face. Wolf’s body tightened around me causing me to fill him with my seed. 

I pulled out of him and relaxed my body. Wolfram grabbed the handkerchief by his bed and proceeded to clean us. I wrapped my arms around the weak boy and held him close to me. 

“You feel so weak,” I chuckled when he lightly tapped my bare chest.

“We just had sex, what would you expect?” Wolfram blushed as I tipped his chin so he was staring into my eyes.

“I love you, Wolfram,” he smiled.

Wolfram nuzzled close to my chest enjoying the warmth from my body.

“I love you too, Yuuri,” he mumbled in his tired voice.

That night, Wolfram didn’t toss and turn since he was in my arms and he knew I would chase the nightmares away. I made him mine that night. He is mine and only mine forever, nobody else is allowed to touch him in such a way. Nobody else can hear his perverted screamed and begs for more. 

I didn’t realize heat lasted three days, and so did the party. It seemed like his Uncle knew when his heat would roll around. Anyway, we made love the entire three days, each day I would fill his body and he would cry out in bliss. There were so many love marks on his body that I could play a game of connect-the-dots while I was covered in nail marks from Wolf’s clawing. 

When we woke up, his stomach growled from the lack of food for three days. His body didn’t need it since he was too busy riding the living daylights out of me. Oddly enough, I felt the same way. 

Once we threw on some casual clothes, he led me to the dining room where the maids had already placed food in front of us. The girls giggled when they looked at Wolfram’s shoulder since he wore the same tunic from that night.

“W-Wolfram,” I squeaked as I pulled his shirt up to his neck. 

“How could they possibly know?” Wolf asked as he took a bite out of his toast. 

“How couldn’t we know? I’m surprised Earth didn’t hear you.” a very aggravated Gwendal strolled into the room.  

Shit!


End file.
